Sweet, Simple Damnation
by curlyhead92
Summary: Dastan just married Tamina a mere three months ago, but she's still bitter about being married in the first place. Things aren't made much better when he makes Tamina leave her city in search of a city that could pose a threat to Persia.
1. Chapter 1

characters from the game: Tus, Tamina, Dastan, Garsiv

King Myrinn.

Mina WILHELMINA

Rose ROSALINE

Bella ISABELLA

Valcon

King Sharaman was sitting intently on his borrowed throne surrounded by his advisers and his sons. His brother, obviously was no longer in attendance. He raised his hand to draw their chatter to a close.

"First, let me offer my congratulations to Prince Dastan for marring Tamina." He paused for the cheers of approval and applause. He cleared his throat. "Continuing, I believe Malik has new business to present to the council."

"Yes. I do." He took the floor, and with a nervous cough, began. "It had come to the attention of the Scouts we sent out that a so-far neutral country had began to arm itself, they have impressive lorn supplies and sufficient forges in which, if they aligned with enemies of Persia, they could become a real problem. That is all." Malik smiled briefly before taking his seat.

"Malik!" Sharaman called. "What is the NAME of the nation?"

"Avalon, Sire, It's north." Malik said clearly, although a flush crept to his cheeks.

"Avalon? A new nation?"

"A quite nation. Younger than our own Persia, but by now means New." Malik muttered.

"You can be seated now." He said, motioning for Malik to finally sit, which he did thankfully.

Sharaman pondered this for several minutes.

"Our scouts, they're back?" He asked.

"Yes. They offered generous hospitality and their land was beautiful." One of the scouts said speaking.

"Hmm. I believe...we should go there, to see if we can make an agreement with their King." Sharaman said.

"When shall we leave?" Tus asked, his oldest son, Garsiv, his second son, nodded his head in approval.

"How quickly can you prepare a battalion? and of course my sons will be accompanying me." King Sharaman proclaimed.

"We can be ready by morning's first light father." Garsiv said, offering his own league of soldiers.

"Than let it be done." Sharaman smiled. "If there are no more pressing matters?" He paused to let the question hang. "Meeting adjourned."

Dastan left the the throne room find his bride, Tamina. She, as always was in her sanctuary, were she spent the day praying.

"Tamina." Dastan whispered, upon entering. He looked upon her beauty with sadness. He was nothing but tender and compassionate towards her, but she still had a little more than an edge of resentment towards him.

If only she knew. If she knew how he loved her, how he protected her...how he still had nightmares three months after using that dagger...then maybe...just maybe...she could love him back. Because she didn't, not at all. She obviously didn't hear him either.

"Tamina." He spoke, this time audible. She turned quickly to see his face.

"Yes, Prince Dastan." She spoke to him kindly enough at first, because he hadn't irked her yet.

"We are leaving tomorrow for Avalon. I would recommend to pack." He muttered quietly, "That's all." He turned to leave.

"Leave Alamut! You can't be serious! Alamut is not only my home, but I have a duty to my people! I can not leave!" She screamed, the pleasantries had stopped.

"Your people will be fine and you have a duty to me as my wife. You will accompany me." Dastan said loudly, before walking out of the room. He heard something hit the wall and shatter.

"I hate you!" She called after him.

"I know." He whispered to himself. He walked himself miserably to his room.

These last few months, he hated to be alone, because every time the memories was alone That wasn't he first time she said she hated him. She always called him 'Prince Dastan' even though they were married. She refused to follow him back to his chambers at night, even though she was his wife.

He knew he was falling in love with her, but damn, she could be annoying.

Dastan decided to pack his things, at least that gave him something to do. He didn't have many things with him, only what he brought with him for the invasion, the rest of his things were in Persia He only had about two trunks worth of things. It was mostly clothing, some books, trinkets his father gave him, and supplies to take care of his weapons, and didn't even take fifteen minutes to pack.

Then he laid in bed the rest of the night, sleepless. He found in his time in Alamut that it didn't matter his luxe his surroundings, his marriage to their princess, or the fact that his room was better than his brothers, he still couldn't sleep. Still couldn't adjust. To his salvation was that the meeting was late at night, so he had limited hours to himself. By the time of first light, he was already waiting by his horse.

"Eager for our departure, eh?" Tus smiled. "Tired of wedded bliss already?"

"I'm still waiting for the bliss part actually." Dastan smiled at his brother, the man who had at least a dozen beauties.

"It will come. It always does." Garsiv muttered, having been married himself many times. "Were is your wife."

"I have a name you know." Tamina snapped coming down the steps, a couple of priests carrying down her three trunks of stuff. "Persian."

King Sharaman also chose that moment to appear, but he wasn't completely present, he looked like he had just woken.

"Are we ready to go boys?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes father. We are." Tus spoke slowly and loudly.

"Then let's go." He stated simply, climbing into a coach. His sons were on horses as were Garsiv's small battalion that were accompanying them.

Riddled with several Sleepless nights, Dastan kept quite for a good part of the mourning. They stopped at about noon for a meal. They sat in a ciricle and chatted while they ate.

"Malik, how long did your scouts say it would take? To reach Avalon?" King Sharaman said, already tired of traveling.

"There are a couple of options. We can either ride for two week through the desert, and come through the front way. Or when we come upon a small out post in about an hour's ride from here and take a left, leading to a water port, were we can charter a ship and be there in two days." Malik replied. "The scouts much preferred the latter of the two."

"The water route sounds good." The king agreed, swinging his feet back into his coach. "Let's not dilly-dally then. Make lunch fast."

They were off again, not at a break neck pace, so they could hold on to a conversation with out worrying about falling off their horses, but, as always, Tamina wasn't talking to him, but instead to a maid servant she brought to assist her. He was thankful that Tus had allowed her to bring Alya. He had gathered enough information about Tamina to know that her and Alya grew up together as friends. Even though threw his experience with the dagger, he knew she didn't need someone to assist her.

Dastan wondered if Alya knew about the dagger. Surely Tamina would have told her about her duty, they had been friends for years.

"Buck up Dastan!" Tus smiled, "It's a nice day for a ride! Wish I could have my Harem waiting for me at this out-post."

Dastan laughed with Tus. He was, after all quite happy with his many wives, Dastan **was** happy with Tamina..but Tamina obviously wasn't happy with Him. But, with Tus as a riding companion, they arrived at the trading post quickly.

Dastan let his horse rest while Tus and Garsiv argued the points about taking the horses on the boat or boarding them here. It seemed like Garsiv was winning and that he might have to sleep with a horse in his room, which was slightly unnerving.

"Excuse me! Excuse me Friends!" The stable boy called.

"Yes? Is there something wrong with the horses?" Garsiv asked nervously, fearing for his horse.

"No, sir." The boy said.

"Then why are you talking to us?" Garsiv snapped.

"Garsiv, let's here what the boy has to say." Tus reprimanded. "Go on boy."

"Well. I heard that you were chartering a ship, you can rent one with stables. I'm sorry for interrupting you." The boy said shyly.

"Thank you lad." Tus smiled, he opened up his coin purse and tossed the boy a gold half.

"Thank you." The boy bowed and walked away.

"See Brother, problem solved." Tus smiled. They walked off slowly, leaving Dastan alone, He walked into the General Store. were he wondered aimlessly. This is, until he saw Tamina out the window, enjoying the fountain. He watched her intently.

"Dastan! stalking your bride?" Malik said cheerily.

"Stalking? What?-NO! I was...observing." He finished.

"What ever you say Dastan, but we're getting ready to head out, so I would finish your-um- Observing." Malik chuckled, leaving presumably heading back to the horses.

Dastan reluctantly left the window


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! chapter two. Obviously. Anyways. If i had to sum up this portion...it'd be about the joys and sorrows of drinking alcohol.

The sun was hot, but it always was. It was always hot. Everywhere they went, was hot and bright during the day.

Today was no different as Dastan walked into the sun from the protection of the store and he felt the sun on his exposed shoulders. He knew he wouldn't burn. His tan skin was tough, but so was everybodys skin. Even Tamina who was a beauty of no equal, had the same tanned skin, but hers was considerablly softer.

He walked to the stables. They were waiting for him. They set out and made haste to the west. They did their best and made it halfway long before twlight.

"Brothers. Why is this journey longer than they said?" Dastan asked.

"The route the scouts took is flooded, so they arranged a new path. They said we'd reach the docks a about an hour before twlight. Then we could be almost half way there by morning." Garsiv said, presumably happy with the situation. "The man who's leading up said if the weather keep up the northern gusts we could get there even faster.."

"Ah. That is good news." Dastan got it, the jorney could be shorter than they origonally planned. Which could mean they'd be back in persia sooner, and get back to their wives.

Dastan mentally rolled his eyes, not like they didn't get enough wemon in alamut, but at home they didn't have to work at all. They got their many wives to do it for them.

He snapped out by Tus's cry of elation, they could now see the docks on the horizon, along with the river. The river was huge, big enough for the boats that you could rent.

It was actually a small village. They hit a road block when there were no stable boats avaliable. They left one of the stable hands behind to tend to the horses. Although Gariv wasn't happy about it. The boat they rented was big enough for them, but no where near the size needed for twenty horses.

Tamina took it upon herself to share a room with Alya. At this Tus and Garsiv looked slightly aghast, but had no choice but to allow it. Tus then insisted that Dastan shared a room with him under the present circumstances.

After a quick dinner in their quarters Tus proclaimed it time to drink.

"You'll like this wine Dastan. Sweet and perfectly aged." Tus muttered pouring two healthy alottments into goblets.

"I don't really drink brother." He answered, but Tus did all but force the globlet into his hand.

"Dastan!" He exclaimed, "Brother. Your nearly twentry five summers old! We are grown men, we deserve a drink every now and again." Tus took a heftey drink. Dastan took a small drink. For a moment he was confused, Tus must have grabbed the wrong bottle, it didn't taste like alcohol. It tasted like crystalized pinneapple. Was it even possibly that there was a drink that tasted like his favorite treat brought back from exotice places.

Tus smiled. "I told you, you'd like it Dastan."

"Is this stuff really legal Tus?" Dastan asked before draining his glass. Which Tus refilled. "I thought you said this was wine?"

"It is. It was a gift...from father. He doesn't like the idea of pineapple wine. He thinks it will make him westernized if he drinks to much of it. Even though I find it delicioius and quite intoxicating." Tus muttered downing his fifth glass.

"Pineapple wine? Hmm. It's good at least." Dastan muttered drinking out of the golbet. Doubting his brother's coherencey, he had already had quite a bit of mead during dinner.

With in the hour, they had drained the bottle of pineapple wine quickly and then moved on to the imported liquor, mainly the germanic mead and distilled clear drink distilled by the nordsmen. They got sloppy drunk, and before long started bumbeling around the ship.

Two drunk brothers were bad news. Despite the crews best efforts, they just kind of hunkered down and waited for them to pass out.

"Tamina!" Dastan mummbled. "Why don't you love me." He yelled at a random door. Which at the time, he thought was Tamina's...but it wasn't it was the captains, and he looked quite shocked when he opened the door. However, Dastan was even more suprised when the captain offered him in for some...'fun.'

Dastan retreated quickly to find Tus. Who was busy chatting up a mop. Garsiv came out on deck to find out what all the comotion was about. Only to find his two brothers very much intoxiacted. Luckily Dastan came quietly, but Tus wanted to argue about taking him away from the mop. Eventually though, Garsiv managed to wrangle Tus back into his room. He hated when they drank. Dastan was fairly easy to control, but Tus was down right mean.

He had extinquished all the lights...he had blockaded the door from the outside...and most importantly, cleaned out off of Tus's liquor stash.

Garsiv retreated back to his room and retired for the night.

By the morning, when Garsiv and his father rose in the late morning, Dastan and Tus were no where to be seen. Garsiv decided to check out his brothers rooms.

"Tus! Dastan! Brothers! Time to wake up!" Garsiv yelled, whilst banding on the door.

The younger of the two was the first to move, with a groan, he realized that he had drank way too much the night before. He glanced at Tus, who was still completely passed out. Dastan got up and headed to the door, hangover and all. Today was not going to be a fun day.

Was the sun actually brighter or the crew any louder? Nope. He wished he could turn the brightness down some, and maybe the volume, the crew was cursing loudly. At least they had fresh fruit, that always made him feel better, in the total of four other time he's been drunk in his life. He really cursed himself for not just sticking to water. No amount of of momentary relife was worth this aftermath.

It was later in the day. They could see the docks aproaching, the winds had kept up nicely. Dastan was on deck, Tus was as well. but it wasn't fairing nearly as well as his much younger brother.

"Time to get up Tus. It's best to walk these things off." Garsiv muttered. "You don't want father seeing you like this, brother."

"Right." Tus said not sure, but he got up anyways, and puttered around the deck a bit.

"That's it brother." Garsiv smiled, This was why he didn't drink.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello! I just wanted to add a little note before we started in on this new chapter. First off sorry for not updating soon, been a lot busy. Secondly, I would sum up this chapter by saying I'm introducing a new character, Valcon. He's from Avalon. As always reviews are encouraged…thanks! Enjoy!

The trek to the docks turned out to take more than two hours, mostly because the docks turned out to be no more than a glorified plank. They had to be careful not to fall off in the shallows. The post were they had landed was a decaying village, in no way what so ever related to Avalon. Besides the one scout they still had, the other remained in the previous post with the horses, none of them knew anything about what they were to witness.

"you. Boy" Tus Barked at a young man about twenty, with dark brown hair sweeping past his shoulders, and the whitest skin any of them have ever seen.

"Yes?" He answered reluctantly.

"We need an escort to a land called Avalon. Do you know the way?" Tus demanded.

"I know the way. I am returning there right now. If you would like to follow me." He offered quietly.

"What is your name son?" The king asked.

"Valcon." The boy answered, Finally turning around to reveal an attractive face, with a couple days of stubble built up on his chin.

King Sharaman appraised the boy. He was more of a man really. Built thickly, with nicely squared shoulders.

"Are you a warrior? From Avalon?" He asked curiously.

"No. I am not." Valcon paused. "I am a salesman from there. I came here to trade."

"Trade what?" Garsiv asked.

"Herbal potions. Avalon is quite famous for our healers and mead." Valcon muttered before tightening the saddle on his horse, a black Arabian. "Sorry if I come across short…but are you accompanying me or not? I am wanted in my city immediately."

"Is your city near the capital?" Sharaman asked.

"I live in the capital. It's a big city." He muttered.

"What is the name of the capital?" Sharaman asked.

"Malin." He muttered.

"Malin? Such an odd name for a capital." Dastan muttered. This was certainly a strange land.

"I guess. It's an easy four hour ride if we leave now." He muttered, "You lot coming?"

"We shall accompany you. Young Valcon. But we require horses." Tus growled, trying his best intimidation tactics at the much bigger man. Valcon brushed him off.

"If you require transportation. Perhaps I could assist you. I am bring back a fresh stock of horses to the city to sell upon arrival. This village breeds very fine horses."

"That is very kind of you." King Sharaman smiled. "We will gladly reimburse you for your troubles."

"Thank you." Valcon gestured over his shoulder. "They are warning up the horses now. They should be ready shortly."

"Marvelous." King Sharaman nodded, allowing the boy to leave to check on his horses. "That was a sheer stoke of luck."

"Luck?" Garsiv muttered. "Luck would have meant I could have brought my horse with me."

"Hush now, brother way have an insight into this strange new land, a local. Maybe he's seen their king. Only our scout has seen the king." Tus remarked. "Were is that boy? Malik?"

"I am here Sir." Malik bowed gracefully.

"What is their King like?" Tus asked.

"Their King's name is Myrinn. He's a nice fellow." Malik answered.

"'A Nice fellow'?" Garsiv repeated. "I doubt that. But go on."

"I know he has four children. The Names I cannot remember, but I know that there was a boy and three girls, all around the age of maturity."

"Did you see his children?" Sharaman asked, "The girls especially?"

"I saw what I believed to be the eldest, already married I'm afraid. Great beauty that one."

"Really? So there are still two unmarried girls in the household?" Sharaman spoke, suddenly interested.

"Oh! Father! How generous of you. Marring me to another foreign goddess!" Tus exclaimed.

"Please." Valcon said non-chalant.

"What?" Tus muttered. "Are they not pretty?"

"They are the are the most divine creatures you will ever see. But they would chew you up and spit you out." Valcon muttered, checking over his horse again.

"There must be some mistake there. For Dastan's wife Tamina is the most beautiful woman in the world." Sharaman reasoned.

"Were is this Tamina. I will judge it for myself." Valcon said reasonably.

King Sharaman motioned for Tamina to step forward. This was a good day for her, her henna was freshly done the night before, and her new white silk dress clung to her body.

"Are you Tamina?" He asked.

"I am." She said the two words with an allure that surprised Dastan. How could she be so nasty to him, yet so 'friendly' to a stranger.

"Your skin is flawed." He muttered circling around her slowly. "That Garish Henna art, and your eyes…their horrid."

"Horrid?" Sharaman balked in disbelief. "You think tamina is horrid?"

"Compaired to the princesses of Avalon she is." Valcon smiled.

"I am very much excited to see these wemon." Garsiv muttered, noticing that stable hands were bringing out the horses and quickly sprung into action to select his favorite.

Tamina looked distraught. Her maid-servant came and took her away quickly.

"Dastan, brother! Do you believe what that man said about the princesses of Avalon?" Tus asked loudly. "I'm not sure if any woman could be more beautiful than Tamina. She is quite a catch."

"She really is." Dastan paused. "But I have no more idea of what they look like than you do brother."

"Well. Let's mount up and go and find out." Tus muttered excitedly, Picking a random horse. Dastan was amoung the last of those to chose a horse. Which suited him well enough. He saw their things being loaded into the traders cart.

They made good time acrost the dirt and gravel road. The strange man named Valcon was correct, the ride, at a steady pace, not only took them into a thickly wooded pathway, the likes of which they had never seen, the man had said was the beginning of the country, and in no more than four hours, they saw the light gray walls through the forest, It was the city of Malin.

"This is quite different from Perisa." Dastan muttered as theyentered the gate into a crowded marker. He noticed that Malik was riding more towards the front now. Looking around the place.

The city was clean, no visible filth anywhere. The pesantry lived in small store cottages, and then there were more elaborate homes…at the center there was quite a large gray stone castle.

"I believe we are all going to the same place? Are we not?" Valcon muttered leading his horse in a direct line to the palace.

"You know the King?" Malik asked curiously.

"Who do you think I'm bringing the horses to?" Valcon asked. "Most people in Malin don't leave the city."

"Why aren't there gates to the castle?" Tamina asked cautiously, not wanted to be insulted again.

"No one has ever attacked the castle. So why put a gate on it." Valcon muttered, leading then through the wall. The castle had quite a lovely court yard, and many gardens. "I am going to see the king right now. I have an audience scheduled. But I am sure He would speak with you."

"That would be a good idea. I am not much on wasting time." King Sharaman said, as he dismounted his horse and followed Valcon inside. It opened into a large airium, with stair cases wrapped around either wall. That load up into the higher levels of the castle. Tamina and her hand-maid were lead up these stairs by other servants. But Valcon lead them through the arch way into the throne room. Were a reasonably tall man sat, no crown, but in the biggest chair.

"Valcon! You brought company!" He sounded pleased.

"I am King Sharaman of Persia. Theses are my sons, Tus, Garsiv, and Dastan." They nodded respectively.

"I am King Myrinn of Avalon." The man smiled making crinckles appear in the courners of his eyes. He was of above average height with slightly wavy black hair, with a little bit of gray streaking it's way through, and his eyes were piercing blue.

"I believe you have already met my only son, Valcon." Myrinn nodded to his younger counterpart. The resemblance was striking.

"Yes. He actually lead us here. He did not mention that he was a prince though." Sharaman smiled at Valcon.

"He does tend to leave out that information." Myrinn nodded.

"I heard you also had daughters. Beautiful ones."

"Three. And yes." Myrinn smiled. "Isabella, Roslyn, and Wilhelmina."

"And yet with names like that they still prefer to be called something else." Valcon muttered.

"And what would they be called?" Sharaman asked.

"Bella, Rose, and Mina." Valcon muttered. "I'm sure you meet them eventually. But They're not fond of company."

"That is true." Myrinn agreed. "Your men were here a good two weeks and I'm fairly sure they caught hide or tail of my girls."

"I do believe that is correct." Sharaman muttered.

Myrinn smiled, "We shall throw a feast tonight toasting your arrival!"

"That will be excellent." Sharaman smiled back at the enthusiastic ruler.

"Valcon! Instruct the servants that the Mead hall is to be opened tonight." Myrinn instructed.

"A Mead Hall?" Tus asked.

"Drinking hall." Valcon muttered leaving.

"What is this? You've never been in a mead hall? We have to go! Right now." Myrinn lead accompanied by two of his guards Garsiv and Dastan noted the well made swords that the men carried in the holsters. The mead hall was outside of the Main palace, but still inside of the main walls. The doors were just now being thrown open and women were beginning to clean the insides.

They all wore the same types of dresses, long sheath skirts of an average color, a tunic, and The same under bust vest that hiked their bosom.

"Scullery maids." Myrinn explained. Surveying the room as the fifteen or so women scrubbed the floors, which were covered in the filth of the last feast. Dastan looked at them appraisingly, if any one of them could be the beauty Valcon was talking about.

"I don't see my daughters here…so they must be…elsewhere.." Myrinn smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! A lot of info in this chapter.

"you would let your daughters do such work?" Sharaman asked baffled.

"If they wished to do so, then I see aboslutly nothing wrong with it." Myrinn shrugged. "Anya." He asked a woman of average looks. "Have you seen them...my daughters?"

"Isabelle is with her husband, I believe Rose and Mina went for a walk in the woods. Valcon went after them, I believe." The woman spoke slowly.

"They'll be back soon then." Myrin nodded to himself. "Make sure they'll be ready for the feast tonight."

"Yes Sire."

MEANWHILE

The forest was thick and muddy, two girls in their late teens stood around skipping rocks acrost the stream. The yongest, Rose was tall slender as a whisp and had full lips and long legs. The middle child, Mina was just as tall, but had quite a voluptuous figure, with the most amazing electric blue eyes, while Bella and Rose had a murky gray, like their deseaced mother.

"There you two are." Valcon mutter annoyed, they had gone out far today. "It's dangerous here. Rose. Go back. I need to talk to you Mina."

Rose shot them a skeptical look, before heading back to the castle. Valcon watched as she went slowly.

"I don't care if your not really related to her. It's wrong." Rose muttered, before vanishing from sight.

"She should mind her business." He muttered, he rushed her, pulling her tight to his chest. "I missed you."

"Is it really wrong? what's we're doing?" Mina asked.

"No. We're not related. Although the public sees us as an unified family. But Myrinn had three wives throughout his life time. My mother, Bella and Rose's mother and your mother. "

"Your mother was beheaded." She muttered.

"Because she wasn't faithful, as hard as it is to admit, her mistakes, made it possible for this not to be gross." Valcon smiled, kissing mina's forehead gently.

"He thinks you are though, father calls you son." She muttered, pulling away from him. It was just weird, she was in love with someone who she had always thought was her brother.

"But he also said that I am not allowed to take over the throne, atlhough I might still remain a prince. That shows his own doubt, Plus the other thing..." Valcon caught her arm gently.

"You two!" Ayna yelled at them. "I do not approve. You know this! Get back to the castle. Before someone were to find you." She made a disgusted sound.

"We will. I just thought I should tell my Darling younger sister that father may try to arrange a marriage for her and Rose with Persians." Valcon hissed.

"That's not true. Myrinn hasn't decided that yet." Anya muttered, sweeping her long blond hair out of her face. "Go back to the castle...and don't call her your sister if you've been courting her. It creepy."

"Let's go back." Mina smiled, walking back threw the forest.

"It's right in the bath with you missy, your filthy." Anya screeched following her all the way back to the castle, and quickly hussled her into a hot spring.

Mina soaked while Anya worked on her hair. She paused a minute in her work.

"Your not, bearing his children. are you?" She asked.

"Of course not. It may be slightly taboo, but we're not animals. We have self control." Mina snorted. "I have a question."

"Go ahead." The older woman said after a moments hesitation.

"Is it true, that father had no heir?" Mina asked.

"Your father has you." She answered.

"But he also has valcon, and Bella and Rose. I'm nothing speical." She muttered.

"Myrinn has always had problems with premarital relations, but he is always forthcoming about his children, and taking care of them. But he married your mother before she was pregant. your the only legitamate child he has."

"So my silblings are going to hell?" She asked calmly.

"Let's try not to think about it in technical terms dear." Anya finished her hair. "You should get out in about ten minutes." She muttered while leaving.

"Okay." She stretched out in the spring. She got out early, and wrapped herself into a robe and wondered up to her room. Her dress was laid out neatly, Midnight blue with silver embroidery. She knew how it would play out already, Rose would be in Pink and Bella in yellow. Valcon would most likely be a dashing emerald.

The dress fit her well. Her hair was laying reasonably well. Her skin was flushed from the heat of the springs. Her mother's necklace was laying on her vanity, so she put it on, a braided silver chain, and headed down to the mead hall.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it took so long. Hopefully I can get this done up quickly.

Bathing was seemingly pointless in the city, because it was so dusty, mudy and overall unsavory. It would be even less necessary when mead hall was sure to smell like vomit and piss by the end of the night.

"Mina!" Anya called, chasing after her.

"What?" She turned, allowing for the older woman to reach her. She promptly began adjusting her chest in her dress. When she was satisfied, she turned mina back around and gave her a firm slap on the backside, and sent her on her on her way.

The persians stuck out like a sore thumb. In the city surrounded by high forrest most of the inhabitants were pale. They on the other hand had spent countless hours riding through the desert sun and had a hide similar to leather. None of them were attractive, especially not as attractive as Valcon. Her father motioned for her to sit next to her brother than what she could assume was the youngest of the persians, Rose was alreayd seated next to the Persian with the long hair.

"AH, my beautiful dauther!" Myrinn made a grand gesture. "This is Prince Dastan. By the end of tomorrow you two will be wed."

Mina thanked the gods that she had no been drinking anything because she would have surly spat it out.

"Princess, It is nice to meet you." He looked about as uneasy about this union as she was, a small part of her would have felt sorry for him if she was not in the exact same position.

"The pleasure is all mine." She turned away quickly, back to her brother. "Valcon. I need to speak-"

"Mina! that is rude. Attend to your bethrothed." Myrinn scolded, if he had not, Anya had looked like she would have jumped back in. "If not that, you should at least listen to their king, he was telling me how in the Persian empire taking multiple wives is very common. Garsiv has ten including rosa, and You will be Dastan's second wife, Whom, if i understand is up in her room.

"Father...Father. I am not feeling well. I think I ate some bad berries in the forrest." She muttered. "Can I be excused?"

Myrinn's face faltered. "Yes. of Valcon escort your sister to your room."

"Of course, Father."

"My king, I would be more than suitable to escourt the princess!" Anya volunteered.

"Nonsense! Anya enjoy the feast. I will attend to my sister. " Valcon took her by the arm and slowly led her out of the hall. "Your not sick. And you haven't ate bad berries since you were ten." He scolded.

"I can not stay there. I will not marry that man." She shuttered at the thought. The walk to the castle was not a long one, Valcon's grip was hard on her arm, in public, he was not the sympathtic brother she saw out in the forrest. There he was kind and warm.

"Do not speak of betraying the king in public. " He hissed, leading her into the inside gate of the palace.

Mina's room was on the third floor.

"I'm going back to the banquet. " He shook his head.

"Valcon, please. Don't leave." She backed into her room. They were alone, everyone had gone to the mead hall to enjoy in the festivies.

"They'll miss you enough, but if both of us go missing for an extended period of time, there will be questions raised."

"Why? there are no reasons for questions to be raised, you are a sucessful warrior, and I am a recently engaged woman." She noticed how he winced at the word engaged. He approached her slowly, her door swinging shut.

"But you do not want him." He loomed over her, he was even taller than she was. He pulled her close to him, reveling in her scent. Her curvy body was pressed tightly to his.

"N-no. I want you. " She breathed as his hands roamed her back. His lips covered hers with incredible force. He had kissed her many times before, but never with such a hunger. It had been several months since their years of mutual attraction had been shared.

"We shouldn't be doing this, ever since i was young, I was told that your my sister." He paused.

"Your not. Your not my brother. Even if you were, I wouldn't care. I love you."

"Do not tempt me, soon I will not have the resolve to stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop yourself. I want you to take me." She gasped when he bit her neck.

"There is no going back on this one."

"I never wish to be apart from you. Valcon, I ache for you."

He rewarded her with removing his shirt revealing his smooth toned chest and stomach, cut off by his pants. She was pulled up roughly, as he helped her remove her dress. Valcon was overcome with disire, she was perfect to him. She had milky white skin, with large breasts with small pale nipples. Many men admired her tiny waist and thick hips. She was already wet for him. He watched with amusment as he tried to undo his belt, but her hands fumbled. He forgot that unlike him she had no experienced. He smiled and slowly removed his boots and pants. He was already aroused at the site of her.

"Its so big." She murmured, "Is that really going to fit inside of me?"

"Yes. I am going to burry my cock deep inside of you." He growled kissing her again, letting his hands grip her breast. She felt one hand leave her breast and moved down below her waist. His fingers teased her wet opening. She whimpered in pleasure. "This may hurt a bit." He straightened himself, and slowly inserted his index finger inside of all that made her a woman.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, slowly moving his finger in and out.

"It feels good." She breathed, trying to get used to the new sensations coursing through her body. She was almost overwhelmed when he added the second finger. Mina propped herself up on her arms to watch him. He began getting rougher and fasater with the minstrations of his fingers.

He dipped her head below her thighs and started to softly lick the ultra sensitive nub between her legs. She through her head back and admitted a slow moan. A strange feeling started to build up in the pit of her stomach. She found she could no longer control her mouth, and filled her room with sound. She gipped her sheets tightly in her hands. The gripping sensation in her stomach was increasing. She arched her back into him. HIs fingers were relentlessly moving in and out of her.

"Valcon." She screamed as all the tension was realesed and left her body shuttering. he was incrediebly hard now, and came up quickly to kiss her gently.

"Mina, Beatiufl Mina, Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She whispered, he easily moved her legs apart, streching them wide. He position himself between him. Taking his cock and rubbing her clit, which was still ultra sensitive. She shivered with anticipation. He placed it at her entrance, then slowly pushed it in. He went slowly, seeing the pain in her eyes. He slowly inched his way in, He could feel her streching around him.

"It hurts." She gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No. I want you. I want all of it." She demanded. He obeyed by relishing all the experience he could muster in to it. She slowly wrapped her legs around his back. Valcon relvaluated how long this would last. He was not used to virgins. He could feel his climax coming soon. Mina sighed, and moaned, the pain was not a constant, but ebbed and flowed. It hurt more as he went faster, it seemed he lost focus. If it was possible, he was getting harder, and bigger. He came, he stopped suddently and his body started shaking. Then he collapsed on top of her.

"Gods, I love you." He kissed her forehead gently, Before withdrawing from her. She suddently felt empty. "Fuck, its dark out. We've been at this a while."

"There's blood!" She balked. There was blood between her legs, on her dark sheets, and on his penis.

"The mark of a virgin. " He smiled, and kissed her again. "I'll be right back." His smile was dreamy as he went to her water closet and came back with a pitcher of water and a rag. She noticed that the blood was already gone from his member. He gently cleaned off the blood from her with a love she had never felt before.

"I knew I should never let you take her home." Anya sounded furious.

"I won't let you seperate us." Valcon growled.


End file.
